Lukewarm
by summer-bloom
Summary: 纯肉
1. Chapter 1

#惊奇寡妇# #惊寡# one shot Part1

重度OOC警告。

She was Captain Marvel's first earth woman. And she was Black Widow's first Kree woman.

【接复联四前半截，大家第一次斩完紫薯精】

Natasha Romanoff坐的笔直，两手放在膝盖上，双腿并拢向右倾斜，脚尖也摆的整齐。

这是她最熟悉的姿势，经过几十年最容易佩戴的假面。

从花园行星回地球的路上，没有人说话。

当飞船重重落在地面上时，她长舒了一口气，然后在门打开的那一瞬间第一个跳了下去。

她不想听清身后几个人的争吵。她只想要刚才震耳欲聋的寂静。

她加快脚步，跑进了史塔克豪华的电梯，迅速按上"关门"键。

电梯门"叮"的一声打开。她挪步过熟悉的走廊，指尖摸索着光滑冰凉的墙壁。

右手边第三个门是她的房间。

Natasha的大脑机械的判断道，"这是安全的地方"。她一把拉开房门，砰的一声关上，后背抵着门缓缓滑落到地上。

她想，旧的记忆以后应该不会来纠缠她了，因为她有了无数的新的梦魇。

Natasha没有感觉到痛苦，双眼没有分泌不必要的泪水，大脑里没有快要烧透理智的怒火。她认为自己冷静而又清醒。

她的耳朵敏锐的捕捉到一个人的哀鸣声，那种即将被勒死的人发出的卡在喉咙眼里，声带徒劳的摩擦的微弱声音。她挣扎着站起来，寻找着声音的源头。

她花了十秒钟才意识到这个声音来自她自己。

Natasha向浴室走去。她关上灯，爬到浴缸里，把自己紧紧的缩成一团。

在冰凉的瓷片上，她找到了她想要的感受—麻木。

她多希望能够忘记今天发生的这一切。

黑暗让她失去了时间概念。

Natasah的浴室里没有窗户。她两次在Tony Stark洗澡时偷袭他，朝着他扔水炸弹，他才终于承认人身安全在泡泡浴时很难得到保障，同意她的浴室随她怎么折腾。

没有阳光的安全狭小的空间，她的个人监狱，是世界上最安全的地方。

Natasha认为自己完全可以在这里待上一辈子。

只可惜现在没什么事按照她的愿望来。

间隔稍远的地方传来巨大的"砰"的爆炸声。

特工的本能让她一下子从球状舒展开，奔跑出黑暗的房间，在亮着灯的走廊里向声源跑去。爆炸点是Tony的空闲的客房。

Natasha刚用肩胛骨撞开房门，迎面而来的就是消防系统从天花板上洒下来的水花。她没空拨弄湿淋淋的短发，一边用右手握紧腰后的手枪，一边扫视着套房里的情况：窗户都锁死了，没有外力打开的情况。房间里没有着火的痕迹，也没有混乱的脚印。这也就是说…

"哦，嗨。"浴室的门开了，Carol有些不好意思的捋了捋湿透了的金发，向Natasha问好。开着的门缝毫不留情的展现着被微量冲击波烘烤后龟裂的香槟色瓷砖，和一个因为水压过强在地上扭动着的花洒。

Natasha想她自己的眉毛怕是扬得要碰到发际线了。

"嗯…我…不太会用…Stark设计的系统…"

有二十个按键的洗澡系统。Tony Stark和他该死的奢华。

Natasha僵硬的嘴角松动了。"我也花了很长时间来适应。"她同时按下右边第二个和左下第一个键，地上蹦跶的花洒抽搐了几下，终于不动了。

"消防系统呢？"Carol略微弯下腰来看，她比短发姑娘高了十厘米。

"一时半会关不掉。它会自己停的。"Natasha习惯性的向说话人看去。两人之间的距离急剧减小，四目相对，彼此能感觉到对方的鼻息，却谁都没有退回到舒适区的范围。

很显然，她们都需要什么事来分散她们的注意力，短暂的忘记今天经历的惨痛失败。

Carol率先移开了目光。"不好意思，打扰你…沉思了。我一个人在这等它停就好。"她的手指习惯性的缠绕起长发。

短发的Natasha扬了扬眉。她修成完美眉形的眉毛充分的表达她心中的一切意思。"沉思？"她有些沙哑的声音里带着笑意。"你要这么替我解释也可以。"

Carol耸耸肩，毫不介意她的打趣。"这没什么，所有人都经历过的。"

Natasha垂下头笑，没有接话。她没法不注意到Carol胸前沾着水珠的金属配饰和偷偷调整粘着皮肤的布料的手。犹豫再三，最后还是开了口。

她岔开话题，"你先用我房间的浴室吧。"

Carol似乎有些惊讶。"真的？"

"我可不想让你感冒。"Natasha冲高个子眨眨眼，弯起红唇又笑了起来。Carol也被她带得露齿笑，蓝眼睛里锋芒弱了几分，显得温暖柔软。

一个生病的克里人，这情景想想还真是有些荒谬。

"特工Romanoff," Carol还想要象征性的再争辩几句，绿眼睛姑娘却不给她这个机会。

右手捏住这个外星人的手腕，Natasha拉着Carol走出依然在飞溅水花的套间，走过点着鹅黄壁灯的走廊。

跟在后面的姑娘有些担心的看着两人在实木地板上留下的长长水渍，走在前面的姑娘发现她的犹豫，怕她逃跑似的又用力把两人拉得更近些。"别担心，地板上过漆了。"Natasha现在对于该死的地板关注度为零。

新来的惊奇队长小姐本来还想再说些什么，老住客黑寡妇已经熟练地打开了门，把她拉进自己的房间里，又紧紧关上了这逃跑的出口。

"先脱鞋。"Natasha站在门口的雪白长毛绒地毯上，一边解开腿上的绑带，一边叮嘱抬脚想要往里迈的Carol。Carol看见两人鞋底在白地毯上留下的新鲜黑脚印，抱歉的清清嗓子，蹲下来脱掉红色金属长靴。

两个湿漉漉的人，穿着紧身衣，光脚站在空旷的大理石客厅里。"这场面真像是从二流漫画书里剪下来的。"Natasha低声道。

穿过装饰简洁的客厅和放着小摆饰相框的走廊，Natasha领着两人进了盥洗室的门。打开灯后，盥洗室里占据了半面墙的大镜子里，两个狼狈不堪的映像让她们都楞了一下。Carol的长发像麻绳一样，一半因为浸湿一半因为她玩头发的小习惯胡乱缠绕着。她看起来好像刚刚穿过一个龙卷风一样。而Natasha的短发并没有让她好到哪去。她的又发像一只章鱼，发尾向四处炸开。

这么看来，她们两个都需要好好整理一下自己。

Nat小心的绕过对方试探的眼神。Carol看似无意的摆弄着自己系在作战服外的腰带。

Natasha拉开训练服的拉链，脱掉因吸水而沉重的外套，随手把它挂在门后的钩子上，身上只留下一件吊带。她打开玻璃隔断门，去调试里面许久未用的按摩浴缸。Carol假装没有看到她从里面捡出一条揉成一团的珊瑚绒毯子。

"哗哗"的水声和热气传来，Carol透过蒙了雾的玻璃，隐隐约约看见弯下腰的特工Romanoff的蜂腰和充满曲线的臀部。她闭上眼睛，长长的叹了一口气。

"都准备好了，你进去吧。"略微沙哑却甜美的女声在Carol的面前响起。她睁开眼，对上那双蒙着雾气的绿眼睛。那双眼睛在祈求她，不要让它的主人在没有别人的大楼里游荡。

于是Carol说："和我呆在一起，Natasha。"

"是Nat。"绿眼睛微微眯起，雾气散去了。Nat留下了。

Carol撩开头发，露出在胸前的拉链口。

"我以为你的衣服会更有科技含量些。"Nat噗嗤的笑了出声。Carol习惯性的用牙齿咬住红色手套，手向后缩撤，摘下了红色手套。她用裸露的拇指和食指捏住拉链，向下拉到腰部。

"嗯…有些人很胆大啊。"拉链下是Carol没有遮拦的光滑胸口和线条清晰的小腹肌肉。"我从没想到满世界飞的惊奇队长是真空派的。"Nat站在Carol身后，用指尖抵住Carol凹陷的脊髓线，从后颈一直滑到腰部。

Carol回她一个意味深长的眼神。"我也没想到黑寡妇是会有按摩浴缸的人。"

"彼此，彼此。"Nat解下腰带，把别在身上的刀具和枪械塞进梳妆台的空抽屉里。

Carol把连体紧身衣脱下。现在她身上毫无遮蔽物。她感受到背后的目光，但没有回头，一步一步的走进玻璃门里，抬起腿跨进浴缸里然后坐下。

温暖的水上浮着泡泡，刚好漫过她的胸前。她转过身，看向Nat。

如果不是Carol了解Nat，她几乎要怀疑短发女孩是在故意表演给她看。Nat脱去紧身裤，身上只剩普通的灰色underwear和紧身吊带。她弯腰把裤子从地上捡起来，恰好让坐得低的Carol看到了吊带里的风景。

"上下不是一套？"Carol故作轻松的靠在浴缸边上问。

"没有人告诉你吗？"Nat挣脱了短上衣的束缚，单手解开黑色bra的带子。"只有老女人才会穿一套的内衣裤。"

眼前的胴体可能是所有人的美梦。

Nat轻巧的跨进浴缸，连一滴水花都没有惊起。泡沫刚刚好没过她的锁骨。

浴缸虽然很大，但本来也只是为一人设计的。现在两个人刚好能坐下，但是却都要曲着腿，脚挨着脚。

也许是因为水温，两个人的脸上都带了些潮红。

Carol缓缓向下躺去，起先将头发浸在水里，随后是整个脸。她抬起头时，满脸的泡沫遮蔽了她的视线。对面的Nat被她逗笑了，笑声在封闭的浴室里有了回声的效果。Carol舀起一捧水，冲正笑得开怀的人泼去。

Nat发出一声尖叫，继而开始了反攻。她双手并拢，用力一推水边，溅了Carol满头满脸。两个超级英雄就此开始了浴室大战。

等到这两个嘴角微笑卸不下来的人停下时，三面的墙壁已经被细碎的泡沫覆盖了，浴缸里水已经少了大半，乳白色的水面没有遮蔽的泡泡了。

Carol小巧的breasts露出水面，关键的两点堪堪藏在水下，胸脯因为忍笑上下起伏着，肌肉分明的手臂扶着浴缸边，湿软的长发勾勒着修长的脖子，棱角分明的脸上眉头舒展，蓝眼睛因为笑意而稍微眯起，浅色的嘴唇弯起，看起来和那个负责拯救全宇宙的人完全不同。眼下，那双蓝眼正盯着对面的人看。

Nat丰满的breasts没有了内衣的支持也依然挺翘，沟壑明显，她面上的粉色蔓延到胸前，颜色让它们显得更加诱人。她看起来是柔软的，湿发大多别在耳后，露出泛红的耳廓和尖尖的下巴。她猫一样的大眼睛里是少女的狡猾，红唇却又散发着成熟女人的气息。

"你输了。"Nat出其不意的向前一扑，双手按在Carol肩上，两个人都倒进了水里。Carol的惊叫只出了一半，另一半就被堵住了。丰盈的红唇包裹住薄薄的粉唇，一双手从肩部滑到胸前，发丝蹭到身下人的脸上带来瘙痒的感觉。

"我觉得这件事还没有定论。"Carol挑衅的一笑，右手揽住身上人的后背，在浴缸里向身侧一转，借着惯性把Nat转到了缸底那一侧。刚才的胜者眼看就成了败兵。Nat毫不介意Carol的调侃，反而抵住Carol的额头，鼻尖相碰，眼神大胆的表露着她的想法。Carol率先选择更进一步，吻住她。

柔软的交缠，是比棉花糖更加柔软的感受，带着浴室里小苍兰香，一寸一寸的入侵着人的思想。牙齿轻轻地撕磨嘴唇，急不可待的吮吸，湿软的舌品尝着对方的味道，火焰从舌尖燃烧到大脑，又转移到下腹，带来焚尽一切的空虚。

睫毛颤抖着睁开，两人已经由躺改为跪坐，仅剩的水只够掩盖住Carol跪着的小腿。她无比的清楚的感受到紧紧贴着自己大腿的臀部，缠着自己腰的腿，两人轻轻磨擦的胸部，环绕着脖子的双臂和穿过头发抚摸着自己头颅的两只手。这是一种煎熬。

就在她准备一举攻下城池时，Nat的头向后仰了仰。"让我们回归正题好吗？"她又刻意的眨眨眼。"正题？"Carol觉得自己像个复读机，只会跟读别人的话。

"当然是洗澡了。"Nat重新打开水龙头。热水哗哗的注入，一点一点把裸露的皮肤掩盖。Nat靠着浴缸壁，让Carol坐在她身前。她挤出洗发水，在手上打出泡沫以后轻轻地涂抹在身前人的长发上。她指尖轻轻刮挠着头皮，从前额按摩到脑后。Carol打量放在自己身侧的水面上的Nat的膝盖。

每个人都被难题缠身。幸好那些问题在太阳升起之前不需要考虑。

Nat左手拿起花洒冲泡沫，右手挡在Carol额前防止水进到她的眼睛里。

今晚她们的大脑里只需要有彼此。


	2. Chapter 2

下接【水痕】

呜呜，小火车要发车了。

Don't fret.

I'll teach you.

Nat一开始是拒绝房间里摆放双人床的。为此她和前任老板之一Tony Stark像小朋友一样，斗嘴斗了十来次。

她据理力争："双人床只会让睡在上面的人意识到自己有多孤独。"

Tony说："你可以带床伴回来啊。"

真好笑，说得好像她会放心把任何外人带进史塔克工业的核心区域一样。

但是现在，Nat终于意识到，Tony真的说对了一回。如果没有这个双人床，她和惊奇队长女士可能就得在地毯上亲热了。

Carol把她从浴缸里一把拎起来扛到肩上时，她按捺住身体的本能，没有用格斗技一个腰弓把高个子摔出去。

她反而像一个被抢的新娘一样，矫揉造作的、害羞似的在高个子肩头挣扎。

她自己也弄不明白，这少女般的娇羞是从哪里来的。明明这不是她第一次与女性发生关系—准确的说是"即将发生关系"。

头朝地的时候，Nat更注意到自己厚重的呼吸声。原本就兴奋的大脑因为充血更加飞速的运转着。噢，她有一百种让这个女人求饶的方式...

两个人都像刚从水族箱里捞出来的鱼，裸露而又滑溜，一路滴着水。

Nat听着水滴落在地上形成的清脆啪嗒声。她吞咽了一下口中多余的水分。

她的眼睛被前方运动着的紧实臀部吸引。Carol浅小麦色的皮肤，条条清晰的肌肉线条，过长的腿部和粉色的脚趾甲，这一切都在向前迈去。

Nat想要触碰这个女人。她抬起手，忍不住拍了一下在脸前面摇摆的臀部。

声音真好听。手感也真好。光滑而又有弹性。还散发着自己沫浴露的香味。

扛着她的人爆发出笑声，咯咯的，甚至像个小女孩。锁在她腰部的胳膊勒得更紧了。

然后Nat自己也挨了一下。

这感觉像是过电一样，手的温热带来酥麻的感觉，从她的尾骨颤抖的到达她的颅内。

她不自觉的发出一声喘息。

Carol装作没听见的样子。她朝主卧坚定的走去。拉开金属把手，Nat的卧室里只亮着床头灯。她借着这昏暗的光亮走到双人床前，用大幅减弱威力的过肩摔把Nat扔到了床上。

这可是Nat没有想到的。她微微偏过头，带指责意味的给站着的高个子一个眼神。

"你还在等什么？"她故意用更加低沉挑逗声音问，手臂把自己半撑起来。她知道，这个姿势让她的胸部更加突出，恰好在夜灯若有若无的光影照射下。Nat双腿并拢向前探去，脚尖略微触碰到Carol的膝盖。

"该死。"Carol的大脑里回响着这句话。眼前的Natasha是可以引诱世界上任何一个生物的阿芙洛狄忒，是可以让人疯魔的存在。

她不可能无动于衷。Carol两手撑在Nat小腿两侧，左腿跨过躺着的人，手脚并用的爬行到她面前十厘米处。

Carol圆润的乳房停在Nat脸前。Nat鼻端呼出的热气刺激着敏感的两点。Carol感觉到它们越发收紧挺立，祈求着被人关注。

两个人像是对峙的豺狼。她们的眼睛里发亮的是散发自灵魂饥饿，彼此都在等一个进攻的信号。

经过漫长的几秒，Nat不想再等待了。她一个挺身用力吻住Carol—虽然有嘴唇的缓冲，但是她们还是碰撞在一起，鼻子撞到鼻子，牙齿发出轻叩的声音，两种小苍兰的气息缠绕在一起。这样粗鲁的行为带给她鼻子挤压后的酸痛感，但这微弱的痛觉瞬间被唇齿厮磨的快感掩盖了。

Carol继续着在浴室没有完成的攻城计划。她率先撬开这个扑她的人的牙关，探索着新鲜湿热的一切。但没过多久，一条舌头强硬的把她顶了出去，开始了反攻。

Nat的手重新穿过Carol的头发，抚摸着她的头颅。她非常喜欢这长度合适柔软顺滑的金发。湿发沾着在指缝，摩挲间难免给头皮带来微小的痛感。如果不是因为眼前事实在脱不开身，Carol会选择用她的超能力鼓起风，把头发吹干。但眼下这样的不适是可以忍受的，甚至是非常受欢迎的。

Carol的手在Nat的背后有些生涩的游走。在她短暂的人类生活中，没有与女性发生关系的经历。虽然她已经恢复记忆多年，关于同性经历的知识储备区还是一片空白。

可Nat的身体本身就能唤醒Carol身体里残存的人类本能。这个绿眼睛女人有着让人痴迷的躯体，尤其是腰部，肌肉与脂肪完美的分布着，过渡到臀部的曲线Carol觉得她可以抚摸一辈子也不感觉腻味。她的手留恋在怀中人的腰窝处，惊喜的发现Nat的喘息声更加急促了。

"Carr..."当Nat终于松开Carol的嘴唇后，紧接着的就是叫长发女士的名字。她已经尝出来了，Carol拥有激情却缺少经验。

Carol本以为自己逃过一劫，正急促呼吸的补充氧气，忽然听到这包含着极致欲望的呼唤，睁大了眼，有些愣神。

Nat用双手捧住长发姑娘的脸，强迫她的注意力从自己腰间转移到脸上。

"嘿，不要紧张。"Nat给怔住的Carr一个发自内心的笑容。

"我来教你。"她双手抚摸Carol的肩膀，把她按进了柔软的席梦思。

Nat的嘴唇吻过Carol的额头，眉心，鼻尖，脸颊，停留在她的耳边。占据主动的人故意长吸了一口气，向躺得笔直的女士耳朵里吹去。Carol因为怕痒，身体不自觉的向床垫更深处缩去，双手紧紧揪住床单。

"你喜欢这样的，是不是？"Nat低声细语道。

下一秒，湿软裹住了Carol的耳垂。

这是她极其敏感的部位，现在乍一下被人含住，带来的反应是巨大的。

Carol发出一声她自己从未听到过的呻吟，腹部更加发热紧绷，下意识的想往后躲却发现身后只有枕头，无路可逃。

Nat先用牙轻轻咬，又用舌头舔舐。她满意的看着Carol的身体随着她的动作上下起伏，盆骨本能的向上抬起，在空中徒劳的寻找着快感。她闻到女性燥热的气味，知道头发零散的铺在枕头上，无力挣扎，双腿并紧来回摩擦的C已经准备好接受下一步了。

Nat把下一个目标放到Carol的脖颈。她用力的吮吸，留下一串红痕。这是她留在这个外星女人身上的印记，这个痕迹—小小的，来自人类的痕迹，明天就要跟着她上宇宙去。想到这，Nat毫不留情的又用牙齿细碎的研磨了两下。C正沉浸在欲望被满足的狂喜中，没有发现Nat的小伎俩。Nat松开嘴唇，发出"啵"的一声。她满意的看着自己的成果。这下Carr身上的印记至少要一个星期才能消掉了。

在经过几乎是痛苦的等待后，Carol的胸部终于等到了Nat的照顾。

她本人像是不明白自己紧抿的嘴唇表露出的祈求意味，不明白自己用哀求缠绵的海蓝眼睛对Nat造成了多大的诱惑。

她震惊的看着Nat伸出食指和中指，轻轻的夹住她右胸凸起的那一点。

剧烈的瘙痒感，几乎感受不到的痛感，灼烧的空虚感，得到满足的快感。

只这一个动作，她就感觉到下身涌出了热流。

她直直的盯着Nat用五根手指顺时针抚摸她的乳房，然后整个手掌拢住她的胸，小心的揉捏。

她看到灯光下自己小巧的胸部上逐渐添上被舔舐过的痕迹，Nat低着头百分百的专注在她的身上—大脑里飙升的快感，眼前绮丽的画面和身体不断收到的刺激一齐让她达到了高潮。

C忽然觉得自己很美。是全世界最美丽的克里人。

因为美之神正跪坐在她身上，全神贯注的爱她。

Nat感受到了C安静的高潮。这个长发姑娘张开嘴发出无声的尖叫，头向后仰，露出容易受到攻击的喉部，身体中部向上高高抬起，双乳上一对乳头因为长时间的拨弄变得深红肿胀，小腹紧绷，身体不受控制的抽搐。鹅黄色的光打在她的身上和长腿上，光影摇晃之间她美得不真实。

这是女性的美。是在脱掉战服卸去武器后原始而又真实的美。

Nat一路吻下去，在Carol小腹处停留。她想要将身下人的每一寸肌肤都尝遍。

"放松。"她用手分开Carol的大腿，腿上没有一丝赘肉，结实健美。他不由上下多摸索了两遍。

"你在做什么？"Carol的声音有一丝丝的慌乱。从她躺着的角度看，Nat正缓慢的低下头去靠近她的…女性器官。

"嘘…相信我。"Nat抬起眼，给Carol一个充满鼓励的笑容。她相信

Carol叹了一口气，把头重重砸到枕头上。"随你吧。"她喃喃道。

"准备好了吗？"Nat故意要撩拨这个明明还在粗重的喘息却想要装木头人的家伙。

"准备好了。"虽然Carol不知道接下来Nat要做什么，但出于对特工Romanoff的信任,她郑重的点点头。

Nat的笑容是得意的。她有信心让今晚成为惊奇队长记忆中无可替代的一晚。

她伸出舌头，缓慢而又充满诱惑的舔了一圈红唇。鲜艳的唇瓣在夜灯的光下反射出水润的光。Nat把碎发别在耳后，防止她工作。

然后Nat亲吻了Carol两侧的耻骨。这个吻一直延续一直向下，直到抵达了…

"Fuck."Carol已经只能够发出气声了。整个宇宙仿佛都在剧烈收缩折叠，急剧变小，像戳破了的气球，咻咻的漏气垮断，直到压缩成一个小圆点。这个小圆点就在Nat舌头停留的半凸起的，花蕊似的含苞待放的地方。

"Carr, 请放松一点。你这样我很难呼吸。"Nat安抚的抚摸Carol的大腿外侧。刚刚的突袭让Carol的大腿不自觉的想要并拢，紧紧的禁锢住Nat的脖子。

"抱歉。"Carol已经不知道如何思考了。她强迫自己放松双腿，解放Nat的脖子。

"没事，你做的很好。"Nat担心的爬回Carol的脸前，双手捋着她半干的长发，像爱抚小动物一样亲昵。她给Carol一个鼓励的深吻。

"Let me bring you pleasure."Nat靠在Carol的耳边，又呼进一团热气，在Carol紧张的视线里回到了床尾处。

接着Carol的宇宙再一次破碎，成为一堆尘土，在Nat耐心的雕琢下渐渐团成一团。

这仿佛是一个火球，燃烧着一切。它为了膨胀贪婪地吞噬着一切的一切的一切，甚至Carol自己—

她眼前是一片耀眼的白光，过于刺目而让她不得不闭上眼睛，她仿佛高速飞驰在宇宙中眼前没有任何东西能够阻拦她向前发射的巨大能量。

一阵又一阵快感袭来，她作为微不足道的小小一点，顶得越来越高。

她耳旁模模糊糊的传来一个尖叫的女声，一声接着一声—"More, more, more!"声音急切而又癫狂。有双手抚摸着她的双乳和后背和小腹和锁骨和小腿和大腿，有激荡的水声回响在房间里—浪潮拍打得竟然真的更快了，一浪高过一浪，叠打着让她感到无尽的欢悦。还差最后一点她就要追上白光—

她追到了。

呼，呼，呼。

灵魂被白光包围，她听不见看不见什么也感受不到什么也不想知道。

浪潮的余波让她再一次超越了顶峰。

她感到前所未有的充盈。

她是完整的了。

她终于回过神来。她感觉自己胸腔里的心脏在剧烈的跳动，几乎破腔而出；身体前所未有的沉重，好像受到十倍的重力吸引；汗水和泪水在她脸上放肆的流淌。

"Tasha…"她用干涩的嗓子呼唤带给她这一切的女人。

Natasha浅色的皮肤在Carol不能聚焦的眼睛前形成一块色斑。绿眼睛贴心的在蓝眼睛旁边躺下。"我在这。"她朝Carol怀里依偎了一些。蓝眼睛抬起手臂，把小个子姑娘搂进怀里。

"你是一个好老师。"Carol把鼻子埋进Nat的短发里，嗅着她独特的香味。Tasha搂起来非常舒服，仿佛是专门为拥抱量身定做的。

"现在，让我证明我是一个好学生。"她稍微挣扎了一下，还是成功把自己支撑了起来，对带着怀疑神色的Nat递了一个代表着"我能行"的微笑。

Carol伏在Nat的身上，仔细的端详她的脸。绿眼睛里残存着忧伤，但极大多数还是吞天灭地的欲望，她脸颊充血，嘴唇红肿，发丝凌乱。这可能就是世界上最美的女人的模样。

她对准Nat的嘴唇，温柔的吻了下去。

她手臂下的枕头吸了湿发上的水，凹陷着，潮湿而又温热。


	3. Chapter 3

【惊寡】暄凉

【水痕】→【热潮】→【暄凉】

这篇可能是高铁了。

"It's cold, it's smooth, it moves, it brings you pleasure. What is it?"

"A vibrator."

"You, my Carr, are truly gifted."

_Carol__伏在__Nat__的身上，仔细的端详她的脸。绿眼睛里残存着忧伤，但极大多数还是吞天灭地的欲望，她脸颊充血，嘴唇红肿，发丝凌乱。这可能就是世界上最美的女人的模样。_

_她对准__Nat__的嘴唇，温柔的吻了下去。_

_她手臂下的枕头吸了湿发上的水，凹陷着，潮湿而又温热。_

虽然Carol已经非常小心，动作缓慢，但在她舌头扫过Nat的上颚时，她尝到了腥甜的人类血的味道。她立刻收回舌头，仅用刚好能解开两个人纠缠的力气推Nat的肩膀,在人类能出声阻止之前打开了大灯。

白光一下子点亮了整个卧室，Nat人类的眼睛受不住这样的光变化，她痛叫了一声"Ouch."双手覆盖住眼睛，试着慢慢适应这光亮。Carol克里人的眼睛丝毫不受影响，此刻正忙于观察Nat的脸，寻找着伤口。

短发终于适应了室内的明亮，她把手从脸上移开，泄气的甩到床上。绿眼睛包含着责怪、笑意、无奈和，半是生气半是撒娇的瞪了Carol一下，不满意的撅起嘴。

"Mood killer."Nat侧过头去，蜷起裸露的身体，把重要的三个部位用手臂和大腿遮掩起来。她摸索着身下被子的边角，把自己裹进去。在房间里亮着的大灯下，全身没有遮蔽让她感到不适。她一个人在家的时候，不是没有做过光着身子走来走去的事，但现在—

Carol在地板上跪下，下巴搁在床垫上，刚好和Nat一个高度。她右手轻轻触碰Nat的下唇，拇指挤进两片唇之间，轻轻外翻。伤口在下唇的内侧，形成一个小小的出血点。

"你在流血。"Carol虽然有些懊恼过分明亮的房间气氛全无，但是至少Nat没有什么事。"我怕把你的牙齿撞下来了。"她试图讲个笑话缓和下气氛。

"Oh, come on."Nat无奈的叹了一口气，甚至有一点点的好笑。"我们打过这么多场战斗，比这严重几千倍的伤都扛下来了，还用担心这不到半个指甲盖大小的划伤吗？"

"那是因为在打斗中我们没有条件停下来查看。"Carol的手轻轻地覆盖在Nat锁骨附近的一个浅白色的伤痕上，拇指抚摸着这不知是哪一场战斗留下的痕迹。

"但现在我们可以。"

在战场上的每一秒都要用在保护平民、重要人物、公共财产安全上，没有时间停下查看自己和队友身上的伤势。

但现在我们不在战场上，所以我可以为了任何事担心你。包括这"微不足道的出血"。

不论多么小的伤口，都是对你没有必要的伤害。

不管你会多少格斗技，是多么优秀的特工，生活中的你，也需要被保护。

"Fuck."Nat一把拿起身旁的枕头压在自己脸上。Carol真的是个破坏气氛的天才。她紧闭上眼睛，不让里面的酸胀流出一分一毫。

"I want a drink."她把高个子支走。"给我倒一杯加了冰的伏特加，请你。"她把枕头压得更紧了，声音嗡嗡的从羽毛中间传出。

Nat听见Carol关上灯，打开卧室门，脚步声逐渐变小。她把枕头举起扔到地上，两手搓了搓脸，把心里繁乱的思绪都锁到脑后的暗房里，确保脸上没有一丝一毫的泄露。

该死的克里人和她的关爱儿童演说。

她在夜灯昏暗的光下用多齿梳子梳理自己蓬乱的头发。金色的头发带着染发剂侵蚀后的粗糙手感，精心修剪过，发尾长度整齐没有分叉，长度刚刚好触及下颌骨。"假的。"她转而嫌弃的把它别在耳后不想再看见。

"你可以重新把它留长。"Carol重新出现在门口。她手里拿着洛杯，冰块摇晃碰撞发出脆响。"你看起来很喜欢我的头发。"她看不出Nat是什么样的心情，但是她不想今晚就这样结束。

"你是觉得我长发更好看些？"Nat伸手接过酒杯，拍拍身侧的空位示意Carol坐上来。她对着光欣赏了一下无色饮料和冰箱自动冻出的、大小不一、带有气泡、没有切过的冰块。

"红发更适合你。"Carol感觉这酒像是岩浆，从咽喉滚动到胃，一路灼烧着。

"呣…"Nat对Carol举杯，然后把酒杯放在嘴前，一饮而尽。

Nat高举的酒杯，收缩着的喉咙，小巧的下巴，细长没有颈纹的脖子，遮掩住一半的胸部，酒液滑出的嘴角，因为酒精热量而灼红的胸口，都给Carol带来视觉上的冲击。

Nat用手背擦干净嘴角。她的绿眼睛几乎变为黑色，幽深黑暗。它们深深的凝视着蓝眼睛。

Carol突然受到了启发。

拼图的最后一块就在她手中。

Carol一把掀开被子，把这不必要的碍事家伙扫到地上。这个行为赢得了Nat赞许的微笑。

Nat平躺在床上，两腿分开贴着床垫平放，下身两片肉唇微微分开，露出浅色的褶皱。Carol的目光不由得被这毫无阻碍的景色吸引。

"为什么你的没有...毛发？"她想了好一会才想到这个委婉的名称。

"因为激光。你离开地球太久了，baby。"Nat看着C认真困惑的表情，辛苦的忍住了笑。

"噢。"C倒是无所谓。她把所有头发拨到左侧肩膀上。"也许我改天该去试一试。"她自己把粘住的目光撕下来，重新专注在Nat的脸上。

"希望你不要后悔。"Nat的微笑中带着自得。"真空派的你可能会觉得没有遮蔽以后，打斗过程中它会过于...敏感。"她调侃的望向C的下体。那里柔软的浅棕色毛发上还有隐隐的水光。

Carol张开嘴想要说些什么维护下自己，但没想到能够打败Nat的话，只能又合上嘴。Nat躺在床上，愉快的笑出了声。

"告诉我你学会了什么，我的乖学生。"她勾人的绿眼睛从睫毛下向上看去，牙齿咬住自己的下唇又缓缓放开，舌头不安分的舔着上唇。

Carol觉得是时候打压Nat的得意劲了。

她举起几乎被遗忘的洛杯，拇指和食指捏住一块冰块放进嘴里，确保Nat看见她吮吸手指上残留伏特加的全貌。

Nat的呼吸声变得沉重了些。

Carol膝行到Nat胸前。冰块一半在她口中，一半在空气中。她含着刚刚开始融化的冰，俯下身，把散发着寒气的晶莹放在了Nat左侧胸部的最高点。

Nat倒抽了一口凉气。

Carol含着冰块，从胸部最高点逆时针画圈到最低点。冰块已经化了一半，冰水湿湿嗒嗒滴的落在Nat的胸部，又因为地心引力向低处滑去。

Nat的身体开始随Carol律动。

Carol用同样的方法关照Nat右侧的胸部。她只用冰块接触Nat的皮肤，但确保自己鼻子里温热的气息吹在冰块走过留下的水痕上。每当Nat的身体向上迎合Carol时，C就向后避让，不让Nat得到接触她的机会。

在Carol结束这一回合之前，Nat将得不到任何爱抚。

"Please."Nat多次挣扎却没有成果之后，她终于意识到自己处于弱势。"Touch me."她祈求道。

Carol用冻得凉爽的舌头舔过Nat的乳晕。她的乳头缩紧且直立，随着喘气小幅度摇动，颜色也变得鲜红。C的手揉捏着Nat丰满滚圆，异常柔软的胸部。这个部位的手感甚至超过了Nat的臀部。

"告诉我你想要我怎么办。"C的指尖挑拨着Nat的乳尖，和她老师教的一样的手法。

"I want you to suck them hard."Nat 在律动中艰难的寻找空隙说她的要求。

Carol把冰凉的嘴唇放在这不可思议的柔软上，轻轻的吸了一下。

Nat觉得眼前一片金星。她配合的把前胸向上送，希望它更多的进入那真空的吸力范围内。Carol一面吮吸她的乳晕一面用舌头舔乳尖，同时双手没有忽略另一半渴求关怀的乳房。这无与伦比的感觉让她觉得自己在缓慢的腾飞。

这是一次缓慢叠加的快感，是一次一点点堆积的高潮。她觉得她在饥饿的欲望中痛苦的等待释放，而Carol—噢，Carol—偏偏要她在饥饿的火焰中炙烤。她束缚不了自己的声音，只能任由它发出哀求，祈求Carol的怜悯，但这一切都是徒劳的。

Carol不允许Nat控制速度。她用快感折磨着Nat，像是让喜欢冒险的Nat坐在摩天轮上，一米一米的往上挪动。

Nat在最高点附近徘徊，她急需一个释放—

摩天轮在最高点前停了下来。

Nat摔回了地面。

"I BEGGED YOU!" 她带着哭腔的尖叫，双手拍打床垫发泄着心中的不满。从没有人这样拒绝过她。

"嘘...等会你会觉得值得的。"Carol起身又取出一块冰。她重新回到Nat身边。

Nat的手死死攥住Carol的。"求求你。"她泪水迷茫的绿眼睛几乎让C动摇了。但她想想胜利的喜悦，又坚定的拒绝了Nat。

Carol含着冰块，沿着Nat的乳沟向下，停在小腹。冰水一滴一滴落下，击打着Nat脆弱的神经。她已经无声的流泪了，但眼睛仍然死死锁在Carol的脸上。

她有些担心的看着Carol一路向下，抵达她肋骨附近时，她不得不叫C停下。

"不要看我的小腹。它有一道疤。"Nat嚼碎自己的骄傲，强迫自己说出这句话的。她知道Carol的身上是光滑的，没有一丝一毫伤口。C的恢复能力和外星人体质让她在经历成千上万的战斗后也没有不完美的痕迹。

可Nat不一样。虽然拥有超级血清，她最终还是人类。那些外科手术在她身上留下缝补后的伤疤。有些恢复得好，只留下浅白色的印记，有些却暗沉的留在她的皮肤上，给她只有经历疼痛才能学会的教训。

小腹处得到伤疤的那一天，她对Tony说："从今天起我再也不能穿比基尼了。" 而她确实再也没有显露过这一片皮肤。她从没有兴趣在海滩上穿暴露的三点式，吸引年轻的沙滩男孩的目光，在女孩嫉妒羡慕的眼光里沾沾自喜。那不是红房子，不是神盾局，不是复仇者联盟，也不是她需要的。按理说她早已经过了在意外表的年纪了。如果她愿意，她可以穿着睡衣参加神盾局的会议，在局长讲话的时候用手指蘸奶油吃。伤疤是工作的一部分，是她的一部分。

只是Nat觉得在Carol灼热的视线下，这一条棕黑色的疤痕格外碍眼。

但是Carol没有停下。她反而久久滞留在那一片皮肤。她的手划过肌理不同的部分，用嘴唇反复请问。Nat觉得眼睛里又是一阵酸胀。她明白，这是蓝眼睛在告诉她："这一部分也是美的。"

也许她是时候放下对自己不完美一面的芥蒂了。Nat重新闭上眼睛，把重心放在Carol带给她的感受上。

Nat若隐若现的马甲线，盆骨和肚脐都被冰块走过。剩下的只有最后那无比关键的一部分。

Carol的冰块正中红心。融化得只剩一点的冰块顶住Nat藏在褶皱深处的小圆球。Nat 眼前又是那一片星空。

湿热和冰凉交织在一起，揉搓的动作渐渐加快。

Nat觉得她的灵魂逐渐被抽出体外。

但是明明已经距离升华那么近，她却迟迟不能跨过那条门槛。

FUCK.

Nat从未像现在这样沮丧。

她强忍着体内的空虚和喉咙眼的抽泣，帮助她又爱又恨的学生。"拉开我的床头柜。"她嘶哑的声音几乎是一种控诉了。

Carol后知后觉，意识到Nat并没有得到释放，心里愧疚不安。床头柜里面是Nat的摆放整齐的内裤。它们按照蕾丝，纯棉，丁字和泳装款整齐的排列着。如果不是时间紧迫，Carol也许会好好欣赏一番。

"在抽屉的最底下。" Nat闭上眼睛，疲倦的用双手按眉骨。睡意已经袭来。

Carol伸出手摩摸索着。

她碰到一个冰凉的金属物品。

那是一根银色的金属棒，通体光滑，长得像一根封了口的试管，长度大约在一拳半。

她有些震惊的转过头看向Nat，对方给她一个戏谑的眼神。

"猜个谜语吗？有一个东西它很凉、很光滑，它会自己动，还能给你快感。你猜它是什么？"

"A vibrator."Carol觉得自己有脑溢血的风险。

"没错。"Nat接过这一根金属棒，转动底部有黑色防水胶的部分。它发出震动的嗡嗡声。

"Carol Danvers，从现在开始你要弥补我的损失。"Nat把银色金属棒递给Carol。

"Shit."Carol开始后悔自己过于自负的举动了。她竟然以为自己这个只上过一节培训课的人可以战胜黑寡妇。

她捏着这一根剧烈抖动的子弹头，不知所措。

Nat决定放她一马。她指挥Carol向她的敏感点进发。

Carol把金属棒扫过Nat的胸脯。棒身接触胸部的其余部分，而顶点触碰着乳尖。Nat的喘息声时强时弱。Carol灵敏的发现她更喜欢胸部外侧被触碰，于是让这个玩具更久的停留。Nat没过多久就迎来了第一轮高潮。

也许是因为前两次的失败，这一轮Nat的反应非常剧烈。她的腰用力的在空中扭动，双乳上下蹦跳，撑着身体的胳膊无力的放松，上半身倒进床垫里，头部胡乱蹭着枕头，臀部肌肉收紧，两腿分开，脚趾蜷缩夹住床单。

过了十余秒她才睁开眼睛，张开双臂示意Carol到她的怀里来。

"谢谢你。"她把头埋在Carol心脏附近。

"抱歉。"Carol依然感觉到强烈的负罪感。

"别这么快就想走，还没有结束呢。"Nat对她眨眨眼睛。

Carol拧开金属棒的开关，后退到Nat的下身处。那里透明的液体已经滴落在大腿根，在灯光下闪闪发亮。

"为什么我们的器官长的不一样？"她有些好奇的问Nat。Nat认为这个问题很有趣，哈哈大笑。

"噢天，因为你过于优秀的表现，我忘记了你有限的经验。"Nat一边笑一边说。她的小腹因为躺着说话而上下起伏。

"女性的器官和女性的脸一样，长得各不相同。"Nat用手够着Carol的头顶，亲热的揉一揉。

Carol也笑了。"有意思却没必要知道的知识。"她把子弹头按在Nat的褶皱处。

"有兴趣给我介绍一下原生克里人的生理知识吗？"Nat的声音已经有些许的颤抖。

Carol把功率调大了一格。Nat终于顾不上说话了。

以旁观者的角度看别人寻找快乐是一件非常有意思的事。Carol目不转睛的盯着Nat。金属顺时针的游走带来的是Nat低沉的呻吟，逆时针的则是她急促的喘气声。振动频率变快会让她两腿绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，身体僵直等待快感的袭击；振动频率变慢会让她主动磨蹭寻找刺激。保持子弹头位置不动持续震动Nat的敏感点，同时亲吻她的胸部则会让Nat疯狂。

Carol是操纵着这快感源泉的人。她有这无上的权力。

她获得的成就感比拯救了银河系以后感受到的还多。

Nat的嗓子已经因为长时间使用声带而彻底沙哑了。她的尖叫只能听见前半声，后半截消散在她的喘息声里。她的绿眼睛只能机械的跟随着Carol的手和那一段闪亮的银色。

数不清是第几次抽搐后瘫软在床上，Nat已经没有办法发出更多的声音了，眼睑沉重得抬不起来。朦胧中，她看见Carol把杯子抱回床上，盖在两个人身上。

然后一双长长的手臂搂住她的腰，一个身体贴在她的后背。

她是安全的。

Nat再睁开眼睛，Carol已经不在身侧，空着的褶皱床单已经冷了。Nat闭上眼睛，用杯子蒙上头，阻隔从百叶窗照进来的阳光。

"嗨。"

Nat睡眼惺忪的和神清气爽的Carol打了个照面。

"你为什么还在这？"Nat揉揉眼睛。

"给你带来床上早餐服务。"Carol把手里的托盘放在Nat的腿上。

"这本来是什么？"Nat用叉子碰了碰黑色的硬邦邦而又干扁的物体，把托盘放到床头柜上。

"培根？"Carol耸耸肩。

"Steve没有阻拦你点燃厨房？"Nat拉开抽屉挑选新的内衣裤。紫色蕾丝和白色缎面。

"Nat,这里没有别人了。"Carol不知道怎样委婉的告诉她这个消息。

"所有人都走了？"Nat正在系搭扣的手停住了。

"对。"Carol坐到Nat身边。

Nat举起玻璃杯里的橙汁，喝了一小口。

"我还在这里。"Carol安慰道。

Nat把脑袋靠在C的肩窝处。

"别忘了回来看我。"Nat的手指穿过Carol的指缝，紧紧攥住。

"我会等你的。"绿眼睛搜寻着蓝眼睛的每一丝情绪。

"因为你-我的卡尔—有爱别人天赋。"


End file.
